Most Powerful
by Fir3fly
Summary: Hate. Power. Betrayal. Pain. And Love. A story about how Draco Malfoy fell in love with a Weasley and found out what the most powerful thing in the world was. (Contains: Romance, Drama, Action and Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

**Most Powerful**

_By** Fir3fly**_

**Summary:** Hate. Power. Betrayal. Pain. And Love. A story about how Draco Malfoy fell in love with a Weasley and found out what the most powerful thing in the world was. (Contains: Romance, Drama, Action and Adventure)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **If all goes right this is going to be one of heck of a story! FYI, Voldermort is still alive and this takes place in Draco's sixth and Ginny's fifth. This is my first real D&G story. So be nice!

**Important Note:** In this story, Ginny's full name is **Ginevra** instead of Virginia. Because I remember reading about J.K.Rowling admitting that Ginny's name was actually Ginevra which was French for Genevieve and **NOT** Virginia. Since when did the book mentioning about Ginny's real name was Virginia anyway?

**Another Important Note: **This is the second time I posted the same story because Fanfiction.net. didn't post it properly so I was an idiot removing it instead of editing it. Anyway, On with the story!

==========

The door almost flew off its hinges as Draco stormed into his 6th year dormitory. Not noticing that the door swung opened itself, maybe it was because he was use to his power doing unexpected things for him or he was too mad to notice.

The scrunched up paper in his hand burst into flames, Draco didn't even flinch as the paper continued burning in his hand and finally fell onto the floor in cinders.

Draco couldn't believe it. He was 16 years old God dammit! And he still couldn't run his own life. Draco remembered quite clearly what the exact words of his father said in the letter.

_Draco,_

_I expect you to return home for Christmas and receive the Dark Mark. You would've got it sooner on your Birthday but there were too many important things to attend to. _(Meaning: Doing favours and tasks for Voldermort)_ Keep a watch on the Muggle-Loving fool and Potter. Your mother sends her love. _

_Lucius_

Draco was fuming, he finally reached Hogwarts relieved that he could get away from his father when he received the bloody letter. Instead of going to the Great Hall like the rest of the students, he decided to go to his new one-man dormitory and cool off there.

He hated it how Lucius treated him like some stupid puppet. Having to obey his every whim and command. But not anymore, Draco reassured himself. Ever since his sixteenth Birthday, he was the most powerful person in the entire world, even more powerful than Voldermort. He could remember the day on his sixteenth birthday, waking up feeling his veins pumping with unlimited magic and power.

Draco ran his hand through his platinum blonde hair and sighed. He seemed to cool down every time when he thought about _ her_.

She was the most beautiful person that Draco ever saw in his life. She was amazingly breathtaking with her long fiery red hair and big innocent chocolate brown eyes. Her pink lips were soft and full. Her skin was a milky white. She was tall and slender with full of curves at the right places.

_ She_ was Ginevra Weasley.

His arch nemesis's best friend's little sister. She was suppose to be Muggle loving filth that was beneath him. She and her whole family was his family's rival and started since who knows how long. Out of all the girls that Draco could be attracted to, it had to be _her_. He slept with countless of girls but never felt the same way towards any other girl.

Draco sighed again. Deciding to take a long hot shower and maybe have a little walk around the castle afterwards...

==========

'Hey Gin. You alright?' A concerned voice asked.

'Hmm...' Ginny murmured trying to focus her vision and managed to see beautiful tanned face with a pair of concerned deep sea blue eyes.

'I'm fine, Tia.' Ginny answered slowly as the words finally sink in.

'Whatever you say Gin.' Tia said still giving Ginny a funny look and continued watching the sorting.

Ginny was thinking of the dream that she had last night before going to Hogwarts. She dreamt of a pool of silver eyes and felt someone hugging her filling her with the sense of security and warmth. Ginny sighed propping her head onto her arms.

'Are you sure your alright?' Tia asked again as food appeared onto the table as Dumbledore sat down.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Ginny snapped. Tia flinched.

'I'm going for a walk.' Ginny declared getting up suddenly. Ignoring the stares she got as she walked out of the Great Hall.

When she was a few feet away, she broke into a run. Dashing down the corridors, up a flight of stairs, turning left, than right than left again until...

'OUCH!' Ginny cried out as she bumped into someone.

She almost fell backwards when a pair of strong arms caught hold of her.

==========

Draco holds onto her and breathed in the sweet scent of apple blossom from her shampoo. Immediately he felt warmth flush through him and there was also a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

'Can you, umm. Let go of me please?' Ginny said softly her cheeks flaring slightly. She could feel his well-toned chest under his expensive shirt.

Draco released his hold on her and the feeling of warmth and the sensation in his stomach immediately disappeared.

'Watch where you're going Weaslette.' Draco didn't say it coldly but more like a word of caution and almost sound concerned.

Ginny felt his warm breath on her face and sent shivers down her spine. She was shocked how nice Draco treated her. And the sense of security in his arms...

'Weasley, were you listening?'

'Huh.' Ginny snapped back to reality. 'Oh yeah.'

Her response just made him smirked. Ginny couldn't help but think it was sexy. 'I'll see you around Ginny.' He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Ginny finally realize that Draco called her Ginny and quickly turned around. 'Wait- Draco.' She whispered into thin air as she saw Draco was already gone like the wind. Ginny sighed and headed towards Gryffindor tower remembering how it felt to be in his strong embrace...

==========

'Have you found out who it is yet?' A menacing voice hissed, sending a shiver of fear to anyone who hears it.

'Not yet, Master.' The voice whimpered.

'I'm growing impatient Wormtail. I need to find out who that person is before his power beats my own_. Crucio_!'

Wormtail screamed in pain withering on the floor while his Master let out a hollow laugh that rang through the dungeon walls...

**Author's Note:** That's the first chapter. Hoped you guys like it. I reckon this chapter is sort of crappy, but the rest will be better I swear! And remember it's **Ginevra** not Virginia so don't complain to me in your review that I got it wrong because I already told you guys it's not going to be Virginia.

And thanks to these following people for reviewing my story before I remove it instead of being an idiot & Editing it!

**Regards to**:

_Breea-_ Thanks for reviewing and the criticising it sort of helped me with my planning for the rest of the story.

_jodie- _I'm really glad you liked it! :D

_amy-_ Thanks for the compliment, meant alot to me! :)

_mrs.shigwa.cobain- _I'll explain maybe in a few chapters later. I'm sorry it's sort of confusing. It's going to take awhile before explaining clearly about Draco. It's gonna be really complicated. Thanks for the review, it helped alot! ;)

**Ps.** I need at least **15** reviews to continue!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

**Review Please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most Powerful**

**By _Fir3fly_**

**Summary:** Hate. Betrayal. Pain. And Love. A story about how Draco Malfoy fell in love with a Weasley. (Contains: Romance, Drama, Action and Adventure)  
  
**Disclaimer:** As you guys all know, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! It means loads to me. To be honest, I actually thought I could get more but it turns out I didn't. I'm a bit disappointed at the moment but I'm sure I could get more soon.  
  
**Question:** How does there timetable go again? How many periods do they have? Is it like they have two periods of Potions first than two periods of Charms than Lunch than finally two periods of Transfiguration before school actually ends? And how does it signify the end of class?  
  
**Important Note:** Someone told me that it would be more interesting if Draco wasn't so nice towards Ginny. But Draco doesn't need to be mean to Ginny if he doesn't want to because he controls his own life now. But it will be still interesting. I promise.  
  
==========  
  
Ginny Weasley groaned along with a few other students in the class as they received their assignments.  
  
'Bloody hell! This is our 3rd assignment for the day. And it's just our first day back!' Bryan a fellow Gryffindor complained not minding to keep his voice down.  
  
'Ten points from Gryffindor, Welsh.' Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
'Sorry Professor.' He mumbled.  
  
'I want the essay to be handed in this Friday. No excuses. Class dismissed.' Signaling the end of class.  
  
Ginny sighed and began packing things up before swinging her bag over her shoulder and exits the classroom. _Curse OW.L.'s_ Ginny thought bitterly. Not watching were she was going she bumped into a pretty blonde.  
  
'Watch were you're going Weasley. I don't want you to stain me with your filth.' Her pretty face sneered at her.  
  
'Well, sor-ry. Who the fuck are you anyway?' Ginny snapped. She was already in a foul mood with already having to do 3 assignments that was due in less than a week and it was only her first day back, and Collin accidentally spilling orange juice onto her uniform making her late for Herbology and lost 10 points, not to mention she broke her favorite quill in Potions while she was trying to restrain herself from practically killing Professor Snape and she just had a fight with her brother at lunch. And now this, she wasn't going to take any crap from anyone anymore.  
  
'I'm Audria Zoron, the daughter of the wealthy Augustus Zoron and the beautiful Janette Silvia.'  
  
'That's a very interesting name Audria _Moron._' Ginny knew it was lame but oh well.  
  
Audria only scowled. 'Don't you ever dare insult my family, Weasley. Or I swear you'll never live to see daylight again.'  
  
'I'll take my chances, _Audria_.' Ginny spat her name like it was dirt. Not noticing there was a crowd gathering around.  
  
Audria opened her mouth ready to throw another insult when the tall muscular frame of Draco appeared.  
  
'What were you saying Zoron?' Draco said coldly, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Audria's sneer instantly disappears and changed into a flirty smile. 'Nothing Draco.' Audria said in her sweetest voice.  
  
'Good. Now run along.' He commanded.  
  
'But Dra-'  
  
'No buts. Just leave Zoron.' Draco glared at her, making her flinch. She was opening her mouth again but decided against it, she left with a bunch of slutty girls following behind.  
  
It only took a few seconds for the crowd to disperse; they knew never to mess with a Malfoy.  
  
'Thanks Draco.' Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as that whole ordeal was over.  
  
'Who said I did it for you?' He said, his gray eyes staring at her brown orbs.  
  
'Even though you didn't do it for me, at least you scared Zoron away.' Ginny's face was the sign of hurt.  
  
'Well, your welcome.' His face was unreadable and expressionless like usual.  
  
Both of them stood there for quite some time, neither of them said anything. They just stood their, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
'Goodbye Weasley.' Draco manages to say breaking the moment's silence and turned around. Immediately, Ginny's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
'Wait- Don't go, please.' Ginny begged.  
  
'Fine.' His voice unreadable.  
  
'I don't get it.' Ginny begun releasing her hold on his wrist. 'Your nice to me than you're suddenly cold. I really don't understand you.' Ginny said her tone exasperated.  
  
'No one understands me.' His back still facing her.  
  
'That's because you don't let them!' Ginny half yelled.  
  
'Why should I? No one even wants to understand me.'  
  
'I want to.' This statement made Draco turn around.  
  
'Do you really?' His grey depths staring into her soul. Ginny just nodded which only made Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
'But why?' He asked his voice barely a whisper.  
  
'I- I don't know. I just want to.' Ginny said quietly not daring to look at his face. They stood their yet again, both in silence.  
  
==========  
  
Draco was surprised that she actually wanted to understand him, but of course he didn't show it. He was really fascinated by her really; she never ceased to amaze him  
  
He did something that he thought he would never dare do, he reached out and cupped her face with his hands. Stroking her cheek with his thumb. And all the time he did that, Ginny just stared into his eyes.  
  
'Is that a yes?' She whispered.  
  
'For what?' His eyes never leaving hers.  
  
'Will you let me understand you?'  
  
'Yes.' He said instantly and with that, he lowered his head and brushed her soft lips with his.  
  
==========  
  
**Author's Note:** I reckon this chapter was crappy wasn't it? Well I'm ending it here. Doesn't this chapter match the last at all? It seems not at all in sequence. Do you reckon I should redo it? Because it makes no sense at all. Anyway, I won't be so nice and update again without getting 15 reviews. You hear! And I'm really story I didn't thank people who reviewed me like the last because I was really sad on how little reviews I got!  
  
**Important Note:** I know you lot wants me to explain how Draco gets all his power, but patience people. You guys would find out when Ginny finds out. So there.  
  
**Ps.** I need 15 reviews to continue! Or I swear I'll stop writing this story! :p


End file.
